Skittleblend
Skittleblend is an OTer who began foruming when he joined ROBLOX in 2011. He became well-known by foruming very often and joining/creating OT parties a lot. He also created the group Off Topic!, so OTers could all be in a group for their subforum. History Joining ROBLOX: Summer 2011 to Summer 2012 Skittle joined ROBLOX on July 23rd, 2011, under the name michaelm0522. He played games more than forum, and when he did go on the forum, it was mostly lurking. He enjoyed games such as Survive the 90 Disasters, Classic Brickbattle, Nintendo Minigames , MEGA Wave , and Flood Escape. He also enjoyed griefing on personal servers with C4s, blowing up buildings while playing silly songs with speakers he spammed below the baseplate - making many users scream that someone was "hacking" Foruming as michaelm0522: Summer 2012 to Late 2013 Skittle began posting more in June 2012, but was never well known under his username - michaelm0522. He was also a "le random" type of user who primaried groups such as "Atheist Bronies" and had a 'random' description that included "Im a Brony :3 Umad?" The look of his profile in 2013 can be viewed here As Skittle forumed as michaelm0522 for a year, he slowly conformed to being like an OTer, fixing his blurb, leaving clan-groups and not speaking random-language anymore. 2spooky4meh, Snowbender, and Skittleblend: Late 2013 to late 2014 After conforming to be OTer-like, he changed his username to 2spooky4meh on December 5th, 2013 at 8,295 posts so his username would be better-remembered and he could try to become well-known. He did become well known, mostly by Night-OTers since he mostly forumed at night. He often created or joined OT parties with these OTers. On December 27th 2013 he created and primaried a group called 2spooky4me , which grew quickly - gaining hundreds of members. The group was meant to be an OTer group but mostly random people joined. On June 21st 2014 he created a place called Off Topic Cemetery, where he put gavestones with deleted OTers' usernames and characters on them. He would eventually move it to a group place of the group ''Off Topic! Skittle remained well-known for a year and changed his username to Snowbender on August 21st, 2014 - again changing his name to Skittleblend on November 10th, 2014. On November 22nd 2014, he started a massive OT starbucks raid for fun - creating a thread [ Thread ] asking users to wear a blue suit and red health badge to look like health inspectors and asking them to rally at a place. Once around 15 users were there, they joined the Starbucks place and asked the employees to do silly things for the "inspection". Some employees did as asked, while others constantly teleported OTers away. Eventually the owner of the group arrived and crashed the OTers. The raid spawned a group called ot helth inspektuhs, created by DapperNarwhal, and escalated the hate between OTers and Starbucks. Inactivity: After the Starbucks raid After the Starbucks raid Skittle went inactive due to increasing schoolwork and playing other games - and for nearly two years barely posted at all - only posting every once in a while. However he did go on ROBLOX to create the group Off Topic!, a group for OTers, and the group grew to hundreds of members over time as he remained inactive - the admins ran the group. Personality Skittle avoids arguments and tries to be nice with everyone. He's never been part of drama. Previous Avatar Gallery Mich1.png|Skittle as michaelm0522, his original name, from 2011 to late 2013 2spooky4meh.png|Skittle as 2spooky4meh late 2013-early 2014 Snowbender.png|Skittle as Snowbender mid-2014 Skittleblend.png|Skittle late 2014 Skittleblend July 2015.png|Skittle Mid-2015 Skittle.png|Skittle's current look Category:Famous Category:Popular